A New Precure
by Crystal Stars or Lunar Falls
Summary: A new Precure? Who could that be?
1. Chapter 1

Nozomi

I was walking down the street when I bumped into a girl. We both felled, and run off saying sorry. I went to meet my friends for an important meeting. I ran down to Natt's House for the meeting. I walked inside and Karen were talking what she saw at the hospital. A strange man in black walk around and talk to Karen and somehow know her name, Karen say he was probably a bad guy and they need to become Precure again soon.(Milky was a the kingdom for a visit)

*ding ding*

"Oh someone wants to buy something!" said Urana.

We hurried to see who it was and it was a strange man in black.

"It's him!" Karen shouted.

"Oh so you found out who I'm? he said,"Well then let me attack!"

"Let go girls! Precure! I said.

We transform into Precure 5 and started to fight the man who turned into a beast. We fight with our magic and combat moves. And finally he went back where he came from.

"What did he want? The Rose Pact?" said Rin.

Everybody wasn't sure who or what it wanted. I though I saw a shadow of a human, but it quickly run away. I wasn't should what or who it was either. I then forgot I brought something for Coco and Nut I reached to where I put it, but I couldn't find it.

"What are you looking for?" said Komachi.

"I'm looking for my present to Coco and Nut!" I said.

"Where do you think it is?" said Rin.

"I might have dropped when I bumped into her." I said.

I explained that I bumped into a girl and probably dropped when that happened.

"We should look for the girl then, it is decided!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunar

_Huff huff… What did I saw, I saw the girls in a place of Precure. Are they Precure, maybe I should as them. I was just returning what she down._

I run and bump into a strange man in black.

"So you saw the fight…" he said creepily.

"Ahh…." I took a step and run and stepped on is foot and ran.

He was the one who fought them, stay away. I turned around to see if he was following me, instead a place of 5 girls. I stopped and looked at them. i was the first to speak.

"I'm Lunar, I saw you down this and I was looking for you." I said.

"Did you saw us transform?" the pink haired one said.

"Shut up!" the orange red hair say.

"I did, you guys are Precure, right?" I said quietly.

"What!?" all of them said it and look around and dragged me to Natt's House.

It was a beautiful place, but they didn't let me admire its beauty when they dragged me upstair.

"Look please don't tell anybody." they all said pleadingly.

"Ok. Sure." I said,"But who are you guys?"

"I'm Nozomi, this is Rin, Urara, Komachi, and this is Karen." said Nozomi happily.

There was a knock on the door, the girls stayed up and when downstairs. Then three boys came in and turned into a cute plashes. From what I saw seems unpossible and I had to scream.

"AHH!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Lunar." said Karen,"They helped us defeated the villains."

"I smelled a Precure-coco." the light one said.

"Quiet Coco! This Coco he is a teacher at school, this is Nut, he owns this shop, and this Syrup." said Nozomi.

"I smelled a Precure too-natts" said Nut.

They both hopped on my arms and start sniffing me. I looked at them and put them both down.

"She is a Precure-coco!"said Coco.

"What!? How can I be a Precure! I-i-ii don't understand." I stammered.

I run outside confused about the Precure thing. I bumped into two men in black.

_Oh no! They are here!_

"Wait! Luna…." said Nozomi said looking at the men,"Precure 5!"

They transform and turned to Precure. The monsters turned into real monsters and attacked them. They used combat attacks and magic, till the point they couldn't handle them, they were trapped too. I felt sad and terrible, I lead them here. I stop thinking about that and stomp on the monster foot, which may him let me go. I go in front of Precure.

"Stop!" I said.

"Why should I?!" the monster said.

Tears filled my eyes and I said.

"Why? Don't you have memories? Don't you have a heart? Why attack them? Attack me!" I screamed as tears fall on the side of my face.

"Oh! Then I will kill you!" he said.

Then I closed my eyes and waited to be killed, I opened my eyes and saw Precure defending me from him.

"You guys…" I said sadly.

"Thank you… you do care for all of us." said Dream.

Tears felled, but not sad tears, and tears of happiness. Then I felt a glow around me, I was tuning into a Precure?

"She turning into Precure-coco." said Coco happily.

Then I shout Cure Memory!

I look at my hands my clothes, I was a Precure.

"She turned into a Precure!" Aqua shout happily.

"Let go fight then!" Dream shouted.

I ran at the first monster and kick it in the face. We fought the two monsters until they were each weak enough to use our special power. (My was Memory Block)

"Wow! You are amazing, Memory!" said Lemonade.

"Thanks!" I said feeling pride.

We laugh and turn back to normal, we slowly walked to Natt's House.


End file.
